


Melodía

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Siempre que Tom tocaba se transportaba a otro lugar. Literalmente, un hermoso bosque se habría paso frente a él y, dentro de éste, podía escuchar a un hermoso ser cantar a la par con su melodía.Cansado de pensar que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, decide adentrarse al bosque en busca de esa suave voz.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 14





	Melodía

Había aprendido a tocar el violín gracias a su antigua maestra de primaria, era una joven suplente que le gustaba tocar en el salón de clases cuando todos sus alumnos se iban a casa. Una vez sus padres discutieron y se olvidaron de ir a recogerlo, en ese mismo momento fue cuando Tom escuchó la suave melodía que recorría los pasillos. Asombrosamente, no tuvo miedo de una escuela sola y una melodía misteriosa.

Ésa sería, sin duda alguna, la mejor de las decisiones que tomó y de las cuales nunca se arrepentiría.

La maestra le enseñó todo lo que sabía, le enseñó más de lo que era necesario para aprender a tocar el violín. Le enseñó lo hermosa que era la música y las millones de melodías que podías usar para transmitir tus sentimientos. Tom era malo en eso, era serio e inexpresivo, a veces apático (no que supiera que estaba mal a esa edad, pero logró comprenderlo después de un par de años), la música le había abierto una ventana hacia sus emociones y le había enseñado la mejor manera de desahogar todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Ahora, con veintiséis años de edad, Tom estaba en pleno crecimiento laboral, creando su propia disquera que fue creciendo asombrosamente gracias a su gran oído musical y su talento para encontrar a prodigios en ese ámbito, sin mencionar su facilidad para lograr convencer a patrocinadores para apoyar a un nuevo artista.

Amaba todo eso, estaba en proceso de abrir su propia escuela de música. Por más fama de estricto y duro que tuviese, Tom sólo quería enseñar esa hermosa parte de la vida a quienes fueran lo suficientemente arriesgados como para tomar ese camino.

Suspiró agarrando su violín y comenzando a tocar. No le gustaba hacerlo en público, sentía que las melodías que salían de su instrumento eran de otro mundo, Tom se sentía capaz de poder abrir un portal hacia el más hermoso de los lugares.

Claro, en todos sus años de práctica nunca pudo hacerlo, era una estupidez tan sólo pensarlo, pero algo en él le decía que todavía no tocaba esa altura. La altura que te hacía volar y perderte de todos tus sentidos menos escuchar y sentir; el primero porque era lo que hacía a la mayoría de los músicos y el segundo porque Tom no se imaginaba una vida sin poder sentir todas esas emociones fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

Ese punto donde algo podía estar pasando a tu alrededor, pero tú no podrías saberlo porque estás... Estás en otro mundo.

Comenzó a tocar balanceando su brazo y moviendo con maestría sus dedos, la melodía detonaba enojo, rabia y disgusto. Había guardado tanto eso hasta que no podía sostenerlo, hasta que la necesidad de tocarlo fue demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó fluir los malos pensamientos, las malas emociones. No las necesitaba, no cuando la tranquilidad se empezaba a asomar después de unos largos minutos tocando.

Lo que antes fue una melodía brusca y furiosa, ahora sólo se encontraba el suave arrullo de sus emociones combinadas con el instrumento. Su cuerpo se movía solo, acompañando a la nueva armonía que estaba llenando el lugar. Una suave voz acompañando la tranquilidad de sus emociones.

Se sentía... flotar. Se sentía en paz, como si el violín y él fueran uno mismo. La voz cobró más volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo, Tom casi podría jurar que una ráfaga de viento se había colado en su habitación, cosa ridícula porque había cerrado la ventana a causa del frío... Frío.

Sin dejar de tocar, Tom comenzó a abrir los ojos. No estaba en su habitación, era más que nada un hermoso lugar parecido a un bosque. La vegetación floreciendo como si hubieran esperado esa melodía toda una vida, flores creciendo a su alrededor y los altos árboles danzando al compás de su melodía.

Parecía todo tan etéreo, un sueño que llevaba reproduciéndose en lo más profundo de su interior, como si estuviera esperando el regreso a casa.

La suave voz era tan suave, tan angelical. No parecía la voz de un humano y el lugar... El lugar no parecía ningún espacio destinado a la tierra. Parpadeó unos momentos, cuando comprendió que no estaba imaginando todo eso, dejó de tocar.

Después de eso fue como si despertara de un profundo sueño, como si el alma regresara al cuerpo que lo mantiene fijo a la tierra. Como si estuviera alejándose de lo que más había deseado.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la triste habitación que destinaba a sus instrumentos y a la música en general. Si le hubieran preguntado cuál era el lugar que considerara un hogar, Tom hubiera dicho sin dudar que era su estudio de música. Ahora...

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

Lo había intentado varias ocasiones más, una tras otra tras otra tras otra. Ninguna funcionaba. Se encontraba frustrado y estresado, por su trabajo, por sus nuevos proyectos, por mantener un perfil social activo y, sobre todo, por haber conocido ese maravilloso bosque que ahora sólo descansaba en su baúl de sueños.

Pero sabía que no era así, todo había sido tan real que no podía ser un sueño. Lo había escuchado, lo había sentido. Su piel había vibrado en plenitud cuando eso pasó y Tom no estaba del todo seguro de lo de había ocurrido, sólo estaba firme en su pensamiento de que todo eso no había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Joder, no era ni la mitad de creativo para imaginarse algo tan exacto y afrodisíaco.

Y la voz... Estaba seguro que nunca la había escuchado. Trabajaba en el medio artístico y conocía a las voces más asombrosas y talentosas del mundo... y ninguna se acercaba siquiera a ese suave timbre.

Era como una voz blanca, suave, armoniosa y arrullante. Si tuviera que pensar en una criatura que pudiera hacer algo parecido hasta meterte a un trance como el que había entrado, Tom definitivamente acudía a todo lo que sabía de las sirenas.

Y, aún así, parecía algo tan mísero a comparación de todo lo vivido.

* * *

Gruñó. Gruñó como hace mucho que no gruñía. Se sentía tan frustrado, tan encerrado... Tan cautivo. No sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro que terminaría llorando de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y eso era inaudito, Tom Riddle nunca lloraba.

No, nunca lloraba, pero lo que sí hacía era tocar.

Miró su violín. Hacía un par de semanas que no lo tocaba, después de ese momento donde parecía haber ido a otro mundo, Tom había intentado tanto volver a caer que sus intentos sólo consiguieron que su malestar aumentará y su odio lograra hacer que detesta siquiera mirar su violín.

Suspiró, por más que quisiera, no podía alejarse de un buen amigo cuando más lo necesitabas.

Sus manos volvieron al violín y decidió olvidarse de ese lugar. Olvidarse de sus deseos y de todo lo que le impidiera desparramar sus emociones por la habitación. Ya no quería ir al bosque, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de los milagros de la música.

La melodía inició triste, casi melancólica. Tom estaba entregando semanas y semanas de frustración y soledad, estaba demostrándole al mundo quién era realmente, se estaba abriendo para que las notas limpiará cada parte de su ser y lo arreglaran de nuevo.

Sí, lo había extrañado. Había extrañado sentir las cuerdas en sus dedos, extrañado las vibraciones que cosquilleaban su rostro con cada cambio de tono.

Había extrañado sentir.

Arrullándose, Tom dejó que las notas se llevaran toda la tensión que su cuerpo había ganado y comenzó a flotar de nuevo.

No notó el cambio hasta que volvió a escuchar la sutil voz acompañando su melodía, pero, a comparación de la otra vez, ahora toda nota que salía de su violín era de melancolía. Asombrosamente, el bosque parecía sentir lo mismo que él, ¿o sentir lo mismo que la persona que estaba cantando? Tal vez de los dos.

Con miedo a que todo eso desapareciera, Tom abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que notó fue el aire acariciar los árboles y la lluvia empapar el área sin piedad, por más raro que sonara, Tom no sentía que se estuviera mojando.

Soltó el aire que había contenido desde no sabía cuándo y sonrió sin dejar de tocar. Quería ir a investigar la voz, aquella voz que lo tuvo investigando, escuchando y lamentándose por un buen tiempo... ¿si dejaba de tocar la voz se iría?

No lo sabía, pero lo veía algo lógico. Parecía que los dos habían dejado de cantar para ellos mismos y ahora lo hacían para aquel bosque, como si éste fuese el espectador más valioso que pudieran tener. Tom no lo dudó.

Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse, los árboles y plantas haciendo un sutil camino hacia lo desconocido. Tom no sentía miedo, fue casi como el escuchar a su maestra tocar, como si la melodía lo llamara.

Cuando menos lo pensó, la voz ya se encontraba resonando por todo el lugar, llamándolo e insitándolo a unirse en lo más profundo, casi como una invitación sin retorno.

Invitación que él tomaría sin dudarlo.

No se dejó confundir y dejó que sus sentidos le dijeran hacia dónde dirigirse. Era como si el camino hubiera estado claro en su mente todo el tiempo, como si él y el bosque fueran uno y se conocieran tan bien que no había dudas de a dónde dirigirse.

Fue así que llegó a un área sin árboles, con un hermoso pasto luciendo saludable por todo el lugar, flores por aquí y por allá.

Fue así cuando le encontró.

A lo lejos se encontró con un ser majestuoso, danzando bajo la lluvia mientras ésta empapaba su piel, acariciándole como si fuera el pétalo más delicado.

Con un suave giro, Tom miró la lluvia detenerse a su alrededor y adornar de tal forma el cuerpo del joven como si ése fuera su real objetivo en la vida. Casi se queda sin respirar cuando notó que las gotas se convirtieron en algo brillante en la piel del joven. Tal vez el bosque le había concedido a la criatura convertir gotas en pequeños diamantes para así poder adornar su hermosa piel.

Y fue ahí que lo comprendió.

Tom Riddle estaba mirando al hada más hermosa de todas. El hada príncipe se encontraba frente a él, bailando bajo una torrencial lluvia que sólo parecía parte de un majestuoso escenario.

¿Las hadas existían? Tal vez en su mundo no, pero aquí...

Los ojos verdes lo miraron como si supieran que se había parado ahí para verle desde un inicio. Y Tom no pudo moverse más que para seguirlo con su mirada y tocar, no cuando los suaves labios sonrieron con tanta paz que Tom dudaba si era esa la vida real o un sueño.

La pequeña hada siguió bailando y cantando al ritmo de su violín, mirándolo de vez en cuando como si estuviera ofreciendo algo... Como si _se_ estuviera ofreciendo.

Por alguna razón, Tom no se encontraba cansado, no podía sentirlo, pero sabía que sus brazos se estaban cayendo con cada nota que tocaba. Con miedo, se preguntó si todo eso volvería a irse si dejaba de tocar, tenía sentido si para llegar necesitabas hacerlo y contando que la primera vez pasó eso cuando dejó de reproducir la melodía.

El hada dio otra vuelta, ahora agarrando otras gotas de agua con su mano y convirtiéndolas en un pequeño lazo. Otro movimiento sublime y el lazo se solidificó para convertirse en un collar.

Siguiendo con su baile, el ojiverde se agachó con delicadeza hasta tomar una piedra y la empapó con las gotas brillantes que se atrevían a resbalar por su cuerpo. Era magia y, por alguna razón, no pudo asombrarse por eso.

Sin dejar de cantar, la pequeña hermosura se acercó a él y comenzó a envolver sus manos hacia su cuello, si seguía así, sus brazos no resistirían más y dejaría de tocar. Sintió un ligero peso colgando en el mismo lugar donde la criatura colocó sus manos, pero, contemplando que ahora se encontraba a unos metros de distancia retomando su baile, Tom sólo podía sospechar lo que podía ser.

La voz comenzó a bajar su volumen para marcar que estaban llegando al final. Pero no quería que eso se acabara, no ahora que ya le había encontrado.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, los ojos verdes lo miraron y los labios le sonrieron. Levantando sus manos, el hada alcanzó los brazos de Tom y lo incitó a terminar.

La melodía cesó.

El bosque seguía ahí, Tom dejando que el ojiverde le quitará el violín de sus manos y permitiéndole dejarlo con delicadeza sobre unas cuantas flores.

—Que la gloria persiga tus pasos —saludó el hada con una voz empapada de paz y cariño mientras hacía una reverencia. No pudo decir nada, sólo mirar a la criatura para luego regresar a lo que colgaba de su cuello—. Es un regalo, con él podremos vernos cuando tú quieras, mi querido prometido.

Tom volvió su mirada al frente con sorpresa, dejando de observar el collar para poder admirar lo que tenía en frente.

—¿Prometido? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Sí, prometido. Acabamos de completar nuestra unión. —el hada ladeó su cabeza curiosa, como si tratara de entender la confusión en la facciones del contrario— Príncipe Harry, hada protectora de la naturaleza y el arte, para servirle.

Y se hincó. La idea de que se estaba ofreciendo llegó a su mente de nuevo, causando que el calor llenará en pecho del músico.

—Tom Riddle, músico y maestro de artes —contestó acercándose al joven mientras sonreía.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero todo parecía correcto y, ahora con los ojos verdes mirándolo con fascinación, Tom podría asegurar que no iba a dejar que nada dañara a su pequeña hada. Tocaría para él las veces que fueran porque, para Tom, Harry era la nota que faltaba en su melodía.


End file.
